


Jemma's Awakening

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: avengerkink, F/F, First Time, Kink Meme, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma has sex with a woman for the first time.</p>
<p>Fill for the prompt:</p>
<p>"Agents of SHIELD, Melinda/Skye or Jemma/Skye or Melinda/Jemma, sexual awakening</p>
<p>One of them has a sexual awakening and her partner helps and is supportive as she explores - maybe discovering her sexuality, maybe discovering a kinkier side to herself that she wasn't aware of, maybe discovering that she could do commitment and not just sex -- anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jemma's Awakening

 

 

"What's wrong?" Skye noticed immediately the way that Jemma tensed up when she put her hand on her thigh. They were on the sofa in the middle of a very heavy make out session that Skye was thinking was going to lead to the next level. It would be their first time together, after a few dates. and a few kissy-kissy times it felt like it was time to take thing further.

"Nothing," Jemma dismissed the question with a wave of her hand. She leaned in to kiss Skye again but the other woman angled away.

"You tensed up? Do you want me to stop? If you're not ready for us to...go there, we don't have to. The last thing I want you to think is that there's any sort of pressure here, there's no pressure, we're in a pressureless environment and..."

Jemma laughed and put a finger to Skye's lips. She resisted the urge to make a comment about what would actually happen to them if they actually were in an atmosphere with no pressure, and instead focused on the matter at hand. "Skye I want to have sex with you."

Skye smiled and this time let Jemma kiss her. "Okay, so we're green light for sexy," she took the English woman's hand in hers. "So what is it?"

Jemma hesitated and took a deep breath. "This is so embarrassing."

Skye squeezed her hand. "No embarrassment, only happy and hopefully good sex. You can tell me anything, I promise."

"Okay," Jemma blew out her breath and nodded. "It's just, well, I just, haven't ever, I've never done this before."

Skye's eyebrows shot up. "You've never had sex?"

"Yes I've had sex, lots of sex, well not lots of sex. A reasonable amount of sex, you shouldn't think I'm a slut or anything," Jemma blushed and realised she was just making this even more cringe-worthy for herself. "No, what I meant was I've never done it with a girl."

"Never?"

Jemma shook her head.

"Oh. Wow. Not even at the SHIELD Academy? I definitely got the vibe there was a really good girl on girl scene going on there."

"There is, I guess I just never met a girl I wanted to be with before."

"Huh." Skye had assumed by the easy way that she and Jemma had fallen into their little romance, or whatever this was going to be, that she was more than experienced when it came to same-sex pairing. "What's the furthest you've gone?"

"Just kissing. Well. There was a girl when I was at science camp when I was seventeen who sucked on my nipple, that was nice," Jemma took on a dreamy look for a moment. "But then someone interrupted and the chance never came up again. I take it you have done more than that?"

"Oh yeah," Skye grinned.

"So I'm nervous and slightly confused about the whole thing and the way I feel about you."

"I get that, and it's totally cool with me if you want to slow things down."

"That's one of the things I'm confused about. I don't want to slow down. Quite the opposite," Jemma kissed Skye's lips with a fierce hunger that surprised the hacker. Skye had no complaints at all and returned her hand to Jemma's thigh. She slid it up a little. Jemma tense again and broke off the kissing. "Actually I think I want to do this in the bedroom, can we do that?"

"Jemma I've been wanting to get you alone in a bedroom for weeks."

Jemma grinned. "Let's go!" She jumped up, grabbed Skye's hand and pulled her to the bedroom

They had chosen a relatively nice hotel for their get together. The Bus wasn't exactly a couples friendly environment, especially when it came to sex. The walls were thin.

"I want you to teach me everything about having sex with women," Jemma said as she kicked off her heels. "Everything."

"That'll take a lot more than one night," Skye said as she pulled off her shoes too.

"I certainly hope so."

Skye stepped in close to Jemma and looked her in the eyes. "We take things at your pace okay, don't be afraid to say if there's anything you don't want to do, or if you want to stop. This is all about being fun and sexy."

"I read a lot about lesbian sex this afternoon, do you have any idea how many books there are on the subject? It was a heck of a time trying to narrow it down to a few for study."

"I think it's more of a practical skill than something you can read about," said Skye, putting her hands on Jemma's waist.

"I'm as good at practicals as I am on written exams," Jemma said. Skye started kissing her neck

"How are you on orals?" Skye whispered then sucked on Jemma's earlobe. Jemma coughed and blushed again.

Then there was kissing. Romantic kissing. Then lots of hot and heavy tongue kissing.

Skye paused for a moment as she put her hands to the top button of Jemma's blouse. She waited until Jemma gave her an eager nod then started unbuttoning. "Well there goes the whole cute and innocent British thing," Skye said. Jemma was wearing gorgeous bra. It was white with pale pink lace detail over the cups. It pushed her boobs up and together in a way that made Skye want to just bury her face between them. "Almost like you were planning on getting laid or something."

"I was," Jemma replied and pulled Skye's top up. Skye lifted her arms and Jemma pulled the top off and let it drop. The moment her top was clear Skye gave up resisting. She dipped her head and kissed down Jemma's cleavage.

Skye reached around the scientist's back. She undid her bra as she kept kissing over the tops of Jemma's breasts. She moved back a little for just long enough to pull the bra out of the way. Her mouth went straight to Jemma's nipple, taking it in and swirling her tongue around it as she sucked.

Jemma moaned wantonly.

They tumbled onto the bed, kissing. Skye pinched Jemma's nipple and headed down. "You feel so good," Jemma said breathlessly.

"You ain't seen nothing yet Simmons," Skye said.

 

 

Jemma discovered that having a woman go down on you was a lot different than any of the guys she'd been with. She'd expected it to be more gentle and more romantic and more lovey. Boy had she been wrong. Skye ate her out like a woman possessed, a woman who was starving and the only thing she needed to save her was Jemma's cunt.

After making her come twice Jemma told Skye it was her turn.

Jemma took great care in exploring a woman's body for the first time. She'd touched plenty of women if course in the past, but always strictly for medical or other scientific purposes. This was completely different. This was a woman's body that she wanted and found irresistibly gorgeous.

Jemma put her hands on Skye's breasts, watching the woman's face for a reaction. She gave them experimental caresses and squeezes, getting used to another woman's boobs in her hands. "They're so...perky," she said in awe, flicking her thumbs over the dark peaks of Skye's nipples. She tried to remember the tings that Skye had done that had felt good. She wanted to make her girlfriend feel good too.

Tentatively Jemma leaned on and gave Skye's nipple a lick. Then another, and another.

"Mmmm...suck..." Skye sighed.

Jemma took the nipple between her lips.

"Yeah, harder."

Jemma sucked the nipple harder, and remembered something Skye had done, flicked her tongue rapidly up and down against it. It had the desired result; Skye moaned. Jemma relished the newness of it all. But there was something she really wanted to do more than anything else. Something she had thought about almost non-stop since she'd realised her attraction to Skye. She stopped sucking on the nipple and looked up at her.

"I want to taste you."

"You have no idea how many times I've fantasied about you saying those words."

"Did it live up to the fantasy?"

Skye nodded, "and then some."

Jemma's plan pf slow careful exploration went out the window and she moved down the bed quickly. She practically tore off Skye's panties and sent them flying off the end of the bed.

"You're staring," Skye said, snapping Jemma out of a daze she didn't realise she'd fallen into. She was staring. Her eye were fixed between Skye's legs. Logically she was a scientist and she knew the biology of what she was looking at in incredible detail. She had never thought of a woman's genitalia as being beautiful before.

"Sorry it's just..."

"First time, I remember what it was like."

Surely it hadn't been like this for Skye, surely she had just leapt right in and been amazing at it from day one. Jemma knew that Skye probably hadn't been mentally review chapters on cunnilingus from various books on lesbian sex while looking at her first vagina in a sex situation.

The problem with the sex book was that they'd all been so bloody contradictory. Focus on the clit, that's the best spot. Don't focus on the clit, it's way too sensitive. Use fingers. Don't use fingers. Go slow. Don't be afraid to go fast.

"Simmons."

Jemma looked up at Skye again. Staring. Right. "Sorry I..."

"Don't over-think it. I know that's nearly impossible for you, but just do it. Just go for it. I promise there is nothing to worry about."

Think of it as a test, Jemma told herself. An exam. Think of it a the final exam, the last thing standing between her and another set of letters after her name and...oh fuck it.

Jemma put her hands on the inside of Skye's thighs and pushed them apart. She darted in and gave Skye's pussy a quick lick. She paused. She processed. That taste. It was so good. The more she licked the more she forgot about books and theory. She found Skye to be the best guide. Skye made wonderful mewling moans whenever Jemma did something that was just right.

With a steady lapping at her clit and two of Jemma's fingers inside her Skye came.

There was more kissing then snuggling.

Skye was first to fall asleep.

Jemma was smiling. She was happy. She wasn't worried any more, in fact she couldn't remember the last time when she had been this completely at peace. She looked at Skye. A new side to her sexuality was fully awakened now. She looked forward to exploring it further with Skye.

 

 


End file.
